


Graveyard Girl

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: "Death is her boyfriendShe spits on summers and smiles to the nightGraveyard girl, Graveyard girl" M83A short story about a girl, a graveyard, and a man known as Kylo Ren.





	1. Le Cimitiere du Père-Lachaise

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut, hopefully you enjoy it!

You had decided to take a trip to France, because Pourquoi Pas? As someone who had spent a lot of time studying French language and culture, you had always wanted to go. You were able to save up for a plane ticket, and with the wonder of AirBnB, you didn’t have to stay at some overpriced hotel for tourists. You immersed yourself, in the language, in the Francophone world, avoiding the English tourist traps and talking with locals. There was however one tourist attraction that you did want to see, Le Cimitiere du Père-Lachaise, the famous burial ground filled with famous people. You brought along some poems by Oscar Wilde, and a piece from Balzac, hoping to get the chance to read them aloud to their headstones.

This was not normally the type of thing for a young woman your age to do alone, and in fact there were many women with their boyfriends and girlfriends, which only highlighted your singleness. Despite this, you remained independent, you didn’t mind being alone with the company of your thoughts. This visit to France was all about learning, and you didn’t need romance to interfere with your mission.

Kylo Ren was in France for business, his job required travelling a lot, which he did not mind. It meant that he could avoid certain distasteful interactions and it was reminder of the powerful position that he held. It was a lonely life, but he tended to be bad with human interaction, and he wanted to avoid all of the complicated emotions that came with it. Often times, unable to confront his feelings, Kylo would react in harsh anger, insuring that no one got too close. So he put his focus into his work, commanding an elite group in waging a war behind the scenes, he was a man to be feared. His work had gained him certain privileges, a ridiculous amount of wealth that he didn’t need, any car that he desired (although he preferred a motorcycle), the most luxurious suits and watches, private trainers, and of course trips much like this one. Even though he mainly came to France for business, he decided to visit Père-Lachaise, as his grandfather was buried here, and he was a man that Kylo greatly admired. This was the first time that you met him.

It had just started to rain, and there were far less people than normal visiting the Cemetery, for you this was perfect timing. Deciding to avoid the lipstick covered grave of Oscar Wilde, you went you find Balzac. Kylo Ren wasn’t too far from you, standing by his grandfather’s headstone, you observed the tall man in expensive clothes who let the rain pour onto him. His dark hair was plastered to his face, and you could see part of his shirt clinging to his muscles, droplets running down his face. The main thing you took away from your observation, this man was attractive.

Kylo ignored you, until you started speaking, your voice carried the words of the French writer, accent not perfect but charming all the same. He couldn’t look, but he did listen. There was a passion in your voice, and with the way that you just rolled your tongue, he had to see your face. He looked up, you were reading to Balzac’s grave, with a bright yellow raincoat that swallowed you whole. He could barely see your face, yet he could watch your lips, moving to sound out words. He became entranced with you. You looked up and paused. It was impossible to continue with the man staring at you like that, the fire in his eyes was setting you ablaze. “Continue.” He commanded, he didn’t want you to stop though he only understood bits of what you were saying. You stuttered at first and then began again, messing up a few times before finding the right pace. You read for about another hour, while he stood and listened intently to you voice. You finished your story and while putting your papers away he made long strides to stand next to you.

“Thank you,” He says, tall figure towering over your smaller frame.

“Sure, it was my pleasure. I’m Y/N,” You reply, sticking out your hand.  
“Kylo Ren,” He responds, his hand engulfing your own.  
“Your hands are freezing!” You say, but he doesn’t let your hand go.

“Come to dinner with me,” He asks you suddenly, with a tone of voice that made it seem more like a command.

“What?” You respond with confusion.  
“Come to dinner with me,” He says it again more slowly.  
“Why?” You question his motives.  
“Just come to dinner with me, don’t question it,” He answers directly.  
“Okay,” You decide, the spontaneity of it exciting you.

“Just know that my intentions are not innocent, I want to have sex with you tonight,” He assures you, he prefers being direct.  
“Why not?” You say with a smile, because you want this too. Kylo smirks, your confidence amusing him.

You follow him into a car, it makes you a little nervous but then again you kind of feel like saying ‘Fuck it’ at this point, he was attractive like no other man you had ever met in your life, and you weren’t going to miss this opportunity. He took you to his hotel room, he was close to you the entire time, but it wasn’t until you were truly alone that he would touch you or display any affection.

“I thought we were going out to dinner Kylo?” You ask. Kylo almost purrs at the sound of you saying his name. It suited your lips perfectly.  
“We can’t go out like this, all wet. Be patient little one.” He says darkly, eyes glittering.

His response makes you feel very flustered in the best of ways and you stay silent as you watch him unbutton his damp shirt. There was something incredibly sexy about this man, broad chested, and sculpted like a god. You wondered if that part was as big as the rest of him. You quickly found out, as he completely stripped naked in front of you and he presented his hardening cock to you with a few strokes of the hand.

“Would you like to touch me, little one?” He says with his voice full of lust.  
“Fuck you’re huge!” You burst out, cheeks reddening at the sight of him. You had never had experience with anyone this big. Watching with a predatory look, Kylo was completely captivated by your innocence, he moved closer to you and took your hand.

“Here,” He says, placing you hand over his length. It was warm, hard and soft, and it throbbed as he moved your hand. You took over, working your hand up and down, thumb brushing the glistening head, you moved faster and he groaned.

“I told you to be patient, later princess,” He removes your hand, leaving his cock covered in a blush. He moved to remove your coat, taking his time to unbutton your shirt, he wanted this to last, well he tried to make it last. Eventually he became annoyed and quickly ripped off your clothes aggressively. You’re left naked in front of him and he takes a moment to admire your form, but it’s quick.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” He growls out. He leads you to the shower, and once you get inside he almost slams you against the shower wall. Hands all over, eagerly grabbing at your flesh, lips suckling and kissing, mouths moaning as you explored each others bodies while the water flowed down your skin. Kylo begins to suck a large hickey on his neck but you put a hand against his chest to stop him.

“I thought you said to be patient?” You teased.

“I can’t wait any more, I’m going to fuck that tight little cunt and fill you with my cum,” He said lowly. You were so stunned by his vulgarity, so turned on, that you completely forgot your train of thought and let out small whimper.

“Yes, submit yourself to me little one,” He hissed out. He began kneading your breasts, thumb roughly circling your nipples while his other hand snaked down, you had to regain control and fast before you completely lost yourself to this devil of a man.

“What about dinner?” You stammer, words quickly turning into moans as his thumb grazes over your clit teasingly.

“Didn’t you know? I’m having you for dinner my sweet.” He replies, moving to trail kisses down to your now dripping cunt.

Kylo chuckles darkly, “You’re almost as wet as the shower little one.” You whimper loudly this time at his words.

“Please, I want your mouth on me,” You plead. Kylo looks up at you, silently urging you to continue.

“I want your mouth on my cunt, tongue on my clit, I wanna cum. please,” You say with a whine.  
Kylo growls loudly at this. “Of course little one, I’ll make you scream.”

Kylo puts his open mouth over your clit, tongue circling the small nub. His fingers slide up your thighs and into your pussy, working you open and beginning to prepare you for him.

“Fuck, Oh yes,” You moan out and Kylo echoes you with a deep groan from his chest. He sucks your clit in between his teeth, making you scream out his name, you tasted better than any fancy French cuisine. He stopped and as you were about to protest he stood up to cover your mouth with his lips, making you taste yourself on his tongue. Then while staring directly into your eyes, he began massaging your pussy and spreading your juices around with his cock.

“You’re mine,” He says, the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance.  
“Yes Kylo,” You sigh in encouragement. He takes the bait and slams up into you, making you cry out. You clench around him and he moans loudly.

“Fuck how are you so tight for me little one?”  
At you increasing whimpering, he begins to move, slowly at first only to speed up into an almost punishing pace. His cock filled you, rubbing against every part of you, warming you from the inside. His hands are under you massaging your ass and supporting your weakening form. You’re clinging to him, hands grasping his hair like a bed sheet, Kylo moans at a particularly rough pull at his hair.

“You’re so fucking good for me little one.”

Kylo put more power into his pace, chest pressing against your breasts, the friction of it all setting all of your senses on fire. You were hitting you peak in pleasure.

“Cum for me,” He commanded, thumb furiously rubbing your clit. Your head fell back and you screamed out his name, he continued pumping into you until he shouted out reaching his own orgasm. True to his word, his cum filled you, overflowing on to your thigh. He pulled out of you and pulled you close to him against his chest, one hand massaging your shaking thighs.

“You were beyond perfect, stay with me,” He asked with his voice switching to a much softer tone.

“If you’d like me to,” You reply. Kylo nods his head and you smile.

“Now, lets actually take a shower,” He says. As Kylo massages shampoo into your scalp, you feel truly relaxed, satisfied and content that you made the right decision. He may have been rough before, but he was so gentle now, almost cautious. Even though you had just met him, it felt like he truly cared for you, didn’t just use you for his own pleasure. This was the first time that you had met Kylo Ren and after this there would be many more times to come.


	2. Before Dawn, Before Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren visits you one sleepless night.

It was almost dawn, and you had failed to reach any semblance of sleep. The moon had set, the stars faded, yet you lay in your bed wide-awake. This was not going to be a good day. You decided to take a walk, hoping the cold would silence the incessant hum of your thoughts. It was colder than you predicted, but you allowed the sting to seep into your skin, it was a distraction.

 Lately Kylo Ren, who had been visiting you more often then usual as of late, was occupying your thoughts. Even though he visited you almost every night, you thought of him during the day, missing his touch and his presence. It wasn’t always sexual; sometimes you would just lay there together, in silence. Sometimes Kylo would come to you with a very forlorn look on his face, and although you had inquired as to whether he wanted to discuss what had bothered him, he would usually decline in favor of consulting your warmth.

When you made your way back, you noticed a familiar face waiting outside your door. There he was, as tall as ever, dressed in a black leather jacket with a motorcycle helmet under his arm. It was rare for you to see him this casual, but then again it would be stranger to see him in his usual attire of a tailored suit at this hour. His eyes met yours, and almost immediately you could see some of the tension leave his form.

“Why are you out at this hour?” Kylo inquired.

“I could ask you the same question Kylo,” You reply.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll help you get some rest,” He says while putting one of his hands on the small of your back. You unlock the door and you two enter the dimly lit apartment.

“Take off your clothes little one,” He commanded. You complied; hoping that your time spent with this man would lead to some much needed sleep. Kylo admired your nude form as he began to remove his own clothing. You were still cold from outside and moved to cover up, but he stopped you to pull you into his arms. His hands ran over your flesh, this time he was taking things a lot more slowly than normal, really savoring it. You stood up on your toes and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. He kissed you back eagerly, leaning down to kiss you deeply, large tongue warming your mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore princess, so tell me if you don’t want that.” It was important to Kylo that he had your full consent, even though you had spent many nights together.

“I want that Kylo, I always want you,” You consented, leaving a small kiss on his chin.

“You’re so sweet, to innocent for me little one, especially when I’m about to ravage you,” He replied smoothly. You saying that you wanted him like that brought a warm feeling to his chest, almost made him want to be gentler with you. But he couldn’t, the day that he did that would be the day that he gave his heart to you and that was simply not an option as that level of affection would break him. His eyes darkened with lust, and he surrendered himself to instinct.

“Get on your hands and knees little one, so I can fuck you properly,” Kylo growled out. His body completely covered your own and you ground your ass against his hard cock, he groaned and you felt the vibrations from his chest. He stuck his lubricated fingers into your cunt, preparing you for his cock.

“I’m going to bury myself in your cunt,” He said as you whimpered his name. With a grunt he slid himself into you, falling against you slightly as he adjusted to the sensation of your tight heat. No matter how many times you did this, Kylo could never get used to the pleasure that you brought him. It took an immense amount of his self control to give you time to adjust, to make sure that you always came first, but hearing the sounds that you emitted and the look of pleasure on your face made it entirely worth it.           

You needed Kylo to move now, and you started to whine, trying to move your hips for some sort of stimulation. He moved his arm around your waist and stopped your struggling.

“Stop that little one, bad girls get punished,” He whispers to your ear. You tended to be submissive, but sometimes you were an impatient bratty sub. This time you were too tired to play games, and let Kylo take control, heeding his warning.

“Good,” He praised. Without warning he pulled out to the tip and slammed back into you, and you screamed. He kept this brutal pace, grunting as he watched you take the entire length of his cock.

“Look at you, perfect little thing.” He began sucking dark marks onto your neck.

“This pretty little cunt was meant to be fucked by me, covered in my cum.” Kylo began quickening his pace, hips snapping against your own. You were almost reaching your breaking point, and your moans were getting louder, much to the pleasure of Kylo. The filthy things that he was saying in your ear wasn’t helping you either, they always made you fall apart.

“God, Fuck! This is what I dream about, your cunt clenching around me, those pretty little moans. Say my name Y/N, tell me that you’re mine,” He said huskily.

“Kylo, fuck I’m yours,” You cried out as you came. Kylo came shortly after; as his hips lost their rhythm he pumped hot streams of cum into your aching cunt, making you whimper. He stayed over you for a minute, caging your body in muscular limbs. He laid you down, his hands gently brushing through your hair. His tongue lazily lapped at your neck, kissing and nipping. Your break did not last, as Kylo moved his head to your cunt. He cleaned the mess of your shared juices with his mouth, tongue massaging your sore cunt.

“Kylo,” You whined. He fixed his attention to your clit, sucking on it with his plump lips. His large hands squeezed your ass, fingers stroking your inner thigh. He was a lot more gentle with you now, but it was clear that he was determined you make you come again. This time your orgasm reached you quickly, and Kylo made you cum a few more times until you reached overstimulation. Finally you were able to fall asleep, encompassed by his big warm body.

When you woke up he was still there, which was unusual, he was a busy man and you understood that he didn’t have time to stay with you. You wished that it could always like this, but deep down you knew that it was a pipe dream. When you opened your eyes you saw that Kylo was staring down at you, his eyes looked sad.

“What is it?” You were worried; you had never seen him like this.

“This is the last time I can see you little one. It’s time for me to leave you” He replied.

“Okay,” You responded shakily. You didn’t want to cry, show how much you cared for him even though he had only been your lover.

“Thank you for everything. Now go back to sleep, you need to rest,” He said. His knuckles brushed the side of your face and you felt a wave of fatigue come over you, you fell asleep. Looking at your face for what would be the last time, Kylo sighed. The Supreme Leader was right, you were a weakness for him and he couldn’t let anyone get in his way. It was time to finish his training, reach his full potential of power, he had to stop relying on your comfort. With a deep scowl on his face, Kylo Ren entered the realm of darkness.


	3. On Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought that you would see Kylo Ren again, this was only partially true as the next time you meet he is much different from the man you used to know.

It had been years since the last time you saw Kylo Ren, and it felt as if the chaos had just begun to settle down. With the way everything thing had happened with the world, and in your own life, you had been so distracted that you barely had given any thought to what had happened. A horrible war ravaged you’re homeland, and many supernatural events had taken control of the news. It was almost as if a switch was flipped and people had become meaner as well, you had lost many good friends, and had become more distant from your family. Everything had gone to hell.

 As you were cleaning up, you found a book that you thought you had lost. It was an old book from your French lit class in college; of course it was by Balzac. You opened it and skimmed the words on the pages, a slip of paper had fallen out from the book. It was a plane ticket to France, and not an old one, on the back it read “Meet me at Père Lachaise, Kylo Ren”. Your eyes widened, how the hell was this happening to you. Although unexplained events had become much more commonplace as of late, this was stupefying.

You threw the book in the trash, and ripped up the plane ticket, you were not in the mood to travel to France to see an ex lover. It was ridiculous, and if Kylo wanted to meet you that badly, he would have to come to you. 

A few days later, you received a letter from Kylo Ren. Inside it read “That was not a request Y/N, meet me at Père Lachaise, Kylo Ren.” There was another plane ticket in the envelope, and the time of the flight was highlighted, there was more urgency but you decided to disregard it once again. He had ended you’re relationship with you long ago, you would not do this for him, you preferred to just avoid the confrontation altogether.

Over the next couple of weeks you continued to receive letters, emails, each one getting increasingly more desperate, even pleading. You were surprised at his adamancy of meeting you at the old cemetery. On a particularly stormy evening you heard your doorbell ring. You opened the door, it was pouring out and a man cloaked in black was getting soaked.

“Hello can I help you?” You greet him.

“Can I come in Y/N.” You instantly recognize the smooth baritone voice. You nod in response, anxiety silencing your tongue, you weren’t emotionally prepared enough for this.

Kylo removes his hood with both hands and your mouth opens in shock. He had changed, dramatically so, he was taller and even more muscular than you remembered. The garments that he was wearing left his chest partially exposed, and you observed an intricate tattoo done, varying shades of black with hints of red. You saw his robes rustling and noticed a black tail with a pointed tip. Most noticeably were the two horns coming out on either side of his head. 

“I hope that’s your Halloween costume.” You finally speak . Kylo grins, showing a sharp set of teeth.

“No little one, it’s not a costume,” He says.

“You don’t get to call me that any more!” You say angrily, you harbor some resentment towards this man.

“Y/N,” Kylo says with a solemn tone. He moves to place a hand on your shoulder and you take a step back, crossing your arms and frowning.

“You’re the one who broke up with me remember? Why are you even here?” You question.

“I’m sorry” He apologizes. You don’t know what to say, a part of you is happy to see him again, but a bigger part of you is still hurt that he left you. But the bigger question was why he looked like that, he was much more unearthly than you had first thought.

“I know you’re wondering why I’m like this, I haven’t been completely honest with you about who I am. Ultimately everything that I’ve done has been for your protection,” He reasons. 

“Oh yeah, what about fucking me over, how did that protect me? How did you protect me by hurting me, you’re an asshole you know that?” You respond angrily. You were hurt, and you just wanted him to leave.

“You don’t understand, I know that I hurt you and it was the only thing I could do to protect you. In case you can’t tell, I’m no saint, I should’ve never been involved with you in the first place but I couldn’t resist, I’m not a patient man. Snoke, a very ancient and powerful being had been manipulating me and I see that now. He hated you, though that you made me weak, he wanted me to kill you but with convincing I managed to work out a deal. I did some horrible things, my hands are stained,” He explains.

“Kylo, please leave, I can’t think with you looking at me like that. Give me time, I’ll think about what you’ve said. If you stay I guarantee that you won’t like my decision.” You say softly. He looks at you and you could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“If you choose to be with me princess, know that you have to be fully committed to take me as I am, In my true form. If you make that decision, meet me at Père Lachaise where we can complete the binding ceremony. You can’t be with me any other way. I’ll give you two days.”

With that Kylo handed a set of tickets, and the tip of his claws lingered against your palm. With a nod and sad smile, he left you to your thoughts.

In your heart you had forgiven him, and you were happy to know that his reasons were based off of concern, that you hadn’t been used. With everything going on lately, it was nice to hear some good news for once. Your instincts said to trust him, but you were worried that they were wrong, that you were blinded by your emotions.

You took work off for the next couple of days, spending them deep in thought. Even with this major decision looming, you had been sleeping uncharacteristically well with such a heavy burden. Even with the fact he had left you, his explanation made sense, it seemed reluctant on his part, and he wouldn’t had been so kind if he had really wanted to break up with you.

Like the first time you met, you decided to say ‘fuck it’ once again. Everything already sucked at this point, maybe it was time to take a risk and change that. You packed a bag and prepared for the journey ahead. 

You arrived at the airport and a man holding a sign with your name on it awaited you. It seems as if Kylo had thought planned out everything. You arrived in the luxurious car only to be greeted by a woman named Phasma.

“Ah, you must be Y/N. A pleasure to meet the Emperor’s chosen beloved, you will fit in nicely with us. I’m Phasma by the way,” She said with a British accent. You were surprised, it seemed like Kylo was a more powerful man then you had originally thought, in fact that made your anxiety skyrocket. Whatever was going to happen, this was going to be very different from your last visit to France. You nervously introduce yourself to Phasma and take a deep breath, this was going to be a long day.

The driver dropped you off at a fancy hotel, where Phasma escorted you to an equally fancy room.

“Now you must rest, tomorrow is an important day and we can’t have you exhausted.” She said to you. At the hotel there were a lot of people, and it seemed as if all of them were staring at you. You were relieved to be alone for a moment in your hotel room. Phasma had gone over a detailed iternairy for the next day, and it almost seemed like you were getting married. Overwhelmed and confused, you decided to get some answers, you dialed Kylo’s number.

“Y/N, is anything the matter?” He asks.

“What’s going on here Kylo, I’m lost. Are we getting married or something, because you haven’t even asked meto marry you if that’s the case,” You answer.

“If that makes it easier for you to understand, then yes it is like a marriage, but were I come from this is much bigger than marriage. It’s irreversible, a true union, so if you don’t want that you need to tell me now,” He says seriously. 

“Fuck,” you curse. “I’m upset that you didn’t tell me beforehand, I don’t know if it would’ve changed my mind, but why didn’t you tell me? I mean why me, I’m just some silly human!” You blurt out, your heart is beating fast, if this is what he meant it means that he likes you a lot more than you had originally thought, and you couldn’t understand what he saw in you.

“I have thought of you everyday since the day that I met you. You have consumed me, and although before I wasn’t certain of it I am now, my heart belongs to you. I can’t be a good emperor without you by my side, without my empress,” He pauses and takes a few shaky breaths.

“Please Y/N, I can’t take this pain any more, these feelings that I have for you are tearing me apart. I can’t-I need-“ His voice cracks. You stop him with your response.

“Kylo, I don’t know if I’m even ready for this or not, but I trust you. I think I might even love you-“ Kylo interrupts you with a broken sob. “I’ll do this with you, but no promises that I’ll be a very good Empress.” Tears are flowing freely down your face now and you could hear his sobs over the phone. Kylo composes himself to speak again.

“You’ll be perfect Y/N don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Now please, rest, you must be tired.” With that you say goodbye and hang up. You ready for bed, surrounded by silken sheets you sleep dreamlessly.

You wake up to loud knocking on your door, reluctantly you get up to answer it. Phasma greets you with a cup of coffee in her hand and a few people wave to you behind her.

“Good morning! This is my team they’re here to help you get ready for the ceremony today.” She says cheerfully.

After a big breakfast, all at once her team descends on you like a murder of crows, some of them working on your hair and makeup, while another worked on painting intricate designs onto your palms and arms in black ink. Later, another person assists with putting on your dress. It’s black, form fitting with a long train, and covered with lace designs. The dress looks extremely flattering, and it matches the design on your hands and arms. There’s no veil, instead a crown of flowers adorns your head, of the likes of which you had never seen before.

Since you had already waken up late from being jet lagged, it was almost midnight when you arrived at Père Lachaise, you were a little nervous about being in a cemetery on Halloween, but thrilled from what was about to ensue. There was a large crowd outside, and they cheered upon seeing you step out of the limo. You smiled shyly, and you were escorted into the cemetery, you reached an enclosure with rows of chairs and an aisle.

There were many different species, some that looked like Kylo, and others that were far from human. There were pumpkins with candles aligning the path, and other floating candles illuminated the enclosure. You stood at the end of the aisle next to what looked like the grim reaper as guests filed in and filled the seats. Suddenly everyone turned there heads and became silent. A figure with cloaked dark robes and a black and silver mask made powerful strides down the walkway to stand across from you.

The reaper began speaking in a language that you could not understand, he took your wrist and created a new mark on your palm with a gilded knife, he repeated this with the hand of the person across from you. You remembered those claws and felt at ease that it was Kylo. The reaper joined your hands and said more indiscernible words and you’re hands began glowing, people began cheering as the light grew to encompass the two of you.

Now all you could see and hear was Kylo, he removed his hood and mask and moved closer to you so that you could feel his breath fanning your face. You could sense the turbulent emotions flying through his head, the anguish he felt over leaving you, the wave of desire that he had when he first met you, your heart swelled with joy. Without a doubt he was yours, and now you were his as well.

“Now let us all send off the newly bonded pair, cheer loud enough so that they can hear you in the realm of souls.” The reaper speaks to the guests in the graveyard. You and Kylo hear faint sounds of cheering and Kylo smiles. He pulls you close to his muscular chest, and as he holds you tightly everything shifts into a blur.

The ground under your feet feels different, and you look up and notice that you’re now in a room, sparingly decorated and minimalistic. Kylo watched as you looked around with a look of wonder in your eyes, he was completely enamored by you.

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo asks softly, more unsure of himself than anything. You smile and answer with a kiss. You ran your fingers through his raven locks and he kissed back gently. It was almost as if he was afraid of hurting you, he had even loosened up his hold on you in favor of a lighter touch.

“Kylo, if you’re going to kiss me, do it like you mean it.” You kiss him hard and he growls, covering your mouth with his own. He slips his tongue into your mouth, tasting you and moaning. You grind your hips against his hardening cock and his claws dig into your hips, making you hiss in pain. At this Kylo steps back from you completely, and he’s about to run away but you stop him by grabbing his arm.

“It’s okay Kylo, you don’t know your own strength, but you’ve been far rougher with me before. Please, don’t leave me again,” You persuade him.

“I’m sorry, I have great difficulty controlling myself with you, and the scent of your cunt is driving me crazy.” He says huskily. You move closer to you but he stops you.

“No, I have to have complete control, or else I’m going to fucking lose it and I will hurt you, I can’t do that. I need to tie you up,” He explains. You nod and Kylo grabs you gently by the waist. He begins kissing and sucking on your neck, one massive hand groping your ass while the other stabilizes you by the hip. You run your hands along his chest, grinding against the bulging fabric of his pants.

“That’s it little one, I’m going to tie you down and claim you, your cunt is mine.” He growls out. He unzips your dress and tears off your undergarments, taking your panties in his fist and inhaling their scent.

“Fuck, I need to taste you now.” Kylo shoves you down onto the middle of the bed, and ties your hands together, he flips you so that your ass is pointing to the ceiling, the juices of your arousal coat your thigh and he grabs it to take it all into his mouth. He tastes your folds greedily, the vibrations from his moans teasing your clit.

“Mine,” He chants, he slips in a few fingers and you scream into the pillow. Now his mouth pays attention to your swollen clit, as he carefully fucks you with his clawed fingers. His horns brush on either side of your thighs, and he coats them in your scent. He switches his mouth and fingers, shoving his tongue straight into you. He sucks and rubs his tongue against your walls, you keep on moaning Kylo’s name into a pillow, the muffled sound making Kylo speed up his pace. You cum on his tongue, and laps up every last drop, kissing you to make you taste yourself.

“I’ve been dreaming of this cunt ever since I left you, thinking of all the things I would do to make you drip, how I would cover you and fill you with my cum.” He pauses to stuff in his cock almost balls deep, tip so close to your cervix, you whimper and he strokes your back.

“Shh, shh, you’ve been doing so good for me little one, I’m so proud of you my sweet empress.” With that he begins moving in and out, tortuously slow so that you could feel every inch of his cock. 

“Kylo please fuck me harder,” You whine. At this Kylo grabs your hips and slams into them. He doesn’t increase his pace but he adds a lot more force. He moves you so that the only part of him that isn’t touching your body is his hips.

“My empress, you have such a nice warm cunt, perfect for my cock, so fucking beautiful,” He groans into your ear. At this and a particularly hard snap of the hips you cum again, clenching around his cock. He curses and moans, shooting hot jets of cum into your cunt. He lays you on your side, slipping out of you, one hand massaging your aching cunt and thighs.

You two lay together like this in silence, listening to the sound of each other’s slowing breathes. Just as you were about to move from dozing to truly sleeping your heard Kylo murmur something,

“I love you,” Kylo says, thinking that you couldn’t hear him, and you could sense that he meant it with every fiber of his being. You placed a kiss over his heart.

“Kylo, have you always been like this?” You ask, one hand running over the length of his horn.

“No, a long time ago I was human, but that weak foolish boy is long gone, this is who I am now.” He says darkly.

“My emperor,” You say stroking the side of his face. “I love you for who you are, not who you were.” You explain. Kylo’s bottom lip quivers and a tear ran down his face. Kylo rests his head against your chest, kissing and nuzzling at the soft skin there.

“Go to sleep my empress, you’re going to need energy for what I have planned for you.” He said huskily. You smirk and close your eyes. You fell asleep holding Kylo, his head resting on your chest like a pillow.

Kylo had felt as if all of the voices had finally silenced, he would never have to be alone again. Despite what had happened in his life, the only thing that mattered was that he had you in his arms like this, as his beautiful empress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who made it this far, hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a smutty story


End file.
